


Briar Rose

by JET_Playin



Series: Drarry Tales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: When Draco picks his finger on a cursed spinning wheel, all seems lost. Can Harry break this curse?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Briar Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Triggerlil for being so freaking amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Harry Potter or affiliated characters and locations

"Another failure," the leader said sternly. "I thought he'd never make it back to Harry, but I was wrong. We may have to eliminate him altogether."

"Eliminate?" Penelope cried, and Thomas reached out to draw her into his embrace. "Are you saying we should mur-murder him?" 

Their leader blanched. "Murder is… No, I'm not suggesting murder. But surely there's a way to separate them and keep Harry safe until he can come to his senses."

"What about a sleeping spell?" another member piped up, her face still obscured by her robes. "I've read of a spell that causes a sleep so deep, it's likened to death."

"And who can get close enough to cast it?" 

"It isn't cast on the wizard," she said, her shoulders squared with pride. "It's cast on an object. It will become irresistible and he'll have to touch it…"

"I have just the thing," another wizard said, his robes billowing around him in the night wind and showing a hint of a lavender suit.

-

“Alright gentlemen,” Aster beamed at Harry and Draco in turn, today’s suit a plain, seafoam green and excellently tailored, paired with a burgundy tie. “Now is the time to discuss wardrobe!”

Rushing around his desk, he pulled open a measuring tape and set it into motion. Harry was reminded vividly of every instance he’d shopped for robes since he first set foot in Madam Malkin's, nearly fifteen years before. He squirmed as he always did, envious of Draco, who sat in his usual chair, his legs crossed at the knees, his arms folded casually.

“Come now, Harry, don’t look at me like that,” he chuckled, eyes fond. “I suggested we elope.”

Harry laughed. “We never could have eloped, Narcissa would have hunted us down.”

“If Molly didn’t beat her to it,” Draco countered.

“Please stop fidgeting, Mr Potter,” Aster admonished. “I know! Mr Malfoy, why don’t you go look through our selection of robes and see if anything strikes your fancy. I’ll collect you when it’s your turn.”

“Very well,” he sighed. Rising, he shifted in the tiny office to brush a kiss to Harry’s lips before leaving.

“There,” Aster said, huffing out a breath. “That’s better, isn’t it? It’s nice to be apart sometimes, I’ve learned.”

“Maybe,” Harry said, already missing Draco. “Are you married?”

“Yes sir, seven years this august. And let me tell you, you are going to want to get a place for yourself, where you can spend some time alone. Men have no boundaries, especially men like the Malfoys.”

“Excuse me?” Harry interrupted, incensed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Aster faltered under his hard stare, but pressed on. “Oh, you remember how he was just a few months ago. He didn’t care about your needs. The Malfoys are selfish, egotistical—”

Holding up a hand, Harry shook his head. “He was under a spell,” he ground out. “Besides that, isn’t it your job to get people married, not try to talk them out of it?”

“Oh, a thousand pardons, Mr Potter! I only meant to say—”

“I know what you meant to say, Mr O’Neill, you aren’t the first to say it.” Stepping away, he pushed the measuring tape off course. The motion sent it colliding into a mannequin in one corner of the small space, but Harry ignored it. “I think we’re going to look for a new—”

A scream rang through the shop and Harry froze, already certain something terrible had happened. Aster was fidgeting, now, wringing his hands and darting his piercing blue eyes about nervously. 

“I-It’s for the best, Harry, don’t you see that?” he asked, and his words jarred Harry out of his shock and into motion. He raced through the door and into the shop, Aster’s words echoing after him. “You’re better off without him!”

Harry quickly found the source of the commotion, a woman in emerald robes stood over Draco where he lay prone on the floor beside an antique spinning wheel, it's treadle knocking against the frame as the ornate wooden wheel spun ominously in the otherwise silent room.

“Draco,” Harry called, dropping to his knees and ghosting his hands over his still form. He knew better than to move him, though the urge was strong. “Someone call a healer!” he shouted, then pulled out his wand and cast a patronus to call for back-up. 

When the healers arrived, Harry accompanied them to St. Mungos, leaving the Aurors to handle O’Neill. He hadn’t even tried to run; they found him cowering in his office, muttering about good and evil and wedding plans.

-

Harry had been waiting for hours while the healers worked. At times, he sat, his leg vibrating with restless energy. Others, he paced, his head whipping around at every bit of movement on the other side of the wide double doors where Draco lay. Ron and Hermione had come and gone, urging him to get some rest, but he stayed through the night, vibrating and pacing.

When the head healer finally stepped through the doors and into the waiting room, Harry was on him in an instant. “How is he?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before the next question was falling from his mouth. “Can I see him? What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m so sorry, Mr Potter, there doesn’t seem to be anything more we can do for him.” His eyes were heavy with sympathy and his hands folded before him. "He’s alive, but he isn’t waking. I understand the Cursebreakers have recovered the cursed object; we'll work closely with them to discover what curse was used and how to break it."

Harry swallowed and nodded before speaking again. "Can I see him?" he asked again, earnestly. 

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Turning back the way he'd come, the healer led Harry through the winding corridor to the room they'd put Draco in. There were two beds in the room, but one stood empty. In the other, Draco lay still and lovely, his long hair splayed carefully over his shoulders. If it weren't for the colour in his cheeks, he might look dead. 

Harry choked back a sob as he moved to the side of the bed and sat heavily. He didn't notice when the healer left, his eyes firmly on his fiancé. "Oh, Draco," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have known, I should have—" He broke off as the sobs pushed their way through, stealing his voice and blurring his vision with tears. 

Feeling beyond helpless, Harry lowered his head to Draco's stomach and let the tears come. Before he knew it, he was asleep, half curled around Draco, half on the chair. When he woke, light was streaming through the window of the hospital room and Draco slept on. 

"Oh, baby," he whispered. He didn't delude himself that it would work, but he felt he had to try. So he spoke to him, pleaded. "Come back to me, Draco," he said, his voice low and raw. "Wake up baby. I need you."

But he didn't move, not a muscle, and Harry sighed. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Draco's cool, unmoving lips, tasting only his own tears. A sound echoed through the quiet room and it took Harry a moment to realise it hadn't come from him. 

Springing back, he opened his eyes, hope flooding him as Draco moaned again, then twisted in his sleep, as if seeking Harry. 

"I'm here, Draco," he hurried to assure him. "I'm here, baby. Wake up!" 

Draco's eyes opened slowly and he glanced around. "Oh, fuck," he groaned. "Not again."

Harry laughed wetly, then nodded. "But you're okay," he cried. Almost as an afterthought, he jumped to his feet. "The healer! I should get the healer."

Pressing another kiss to Draco's lips, he turned and rushed from the room. 

-

With a clean bill of health and more than a bit of head scratching, the healers released Draco, advising him to stay away from cursed objects in the future. 

"I'll be sure to do that," he deadpanned. 

When they were home at last, Draco curled into Harry's side and sighed. "I suppose I could use a bodyguard, it would seem," he admitted, reluctantly. 

"Good, because I've already asked Robards to assign someone. They wouldn't let me do it," Harry explained, scowling. 

"Of course not, it would be a conflict of interests," Draco insisted. "Besides, you aren't the only Auror worth his salt."

Harry frowned. "Are you still upset I didn't bring back-up to your father's house?" he asked, tightening his arms around Draco's waist. "I thought he was harmless."

"Oh, how quickly you forget," Draco sneered, then changed the subject. "So, our wedding planner cursed me."

"Apparently. He's being detained for questioning, they don't think he was working alone."

"I know he wasn't. It was a group that turned me into a frog. But, this is a bit of a setback. We'll have to hire someone else to plan the wedding."

"Yeah. Any ideas?" 

Draco furrowed his brow thoughtfully, lifting a finger to tap against pursed lips. "You know, I just might."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
